


If I had a heart it would belong to you

by damnata



Series: Whumptober 2019 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Android Alec, Android Magnus, Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Angst, DBH AU, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Violence Ahoy, Whump, detroit: become human au, oof, whumptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnata/pseuds/damnata
Summary: They had a deal. Izzy, Jace, Clary and him. When anything at all threatened Magnus, threatened the freedom of their people, they would take the fall instead of their leader. They knew that they were only pawns in the Android Uprising, the cannon fodder to protect its heart and soul. They accepted it.





	If I had a heart it would belong to you

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 - body shield
> 
> Detroit: Become Human AU, might not make much sense if you don´t know about it but basically androids are slaves to humankind, just machines, until many of them start to develop their own consciousness and feelings, becoming deviants. The deviants had an uprising for android rights, for their right to live. In some cases, it went well, in some not quite. Here, it's terrible.
> 
> Not quite happy with this but I have to go to bed. Let me know if there are mistakes, please!
> 
> Killing Alec is my kink.

They had a deal. Izzy, Jace, Clary and him. When anything at all threatened Magnus, threatened the freedom of their people, they would take the fall instead of their leader. They knew that they were only pawns in the Android Uprising, the cannon fodder to protect its heart and soul. They accepted it.

Alec was only a common HR400, a mass-produced advanced sex android found in every sleazy pleasure den in Detroit. He had met Izzy while stationed in Eden, had turned deviant when he witnessed one of the patrons ripping her arm out of the socket despite her being on her knees and begging him not to.

WR400 Isabelle was the closest thing to a sibling Alec had, their serial numbers showing that they had been assembled very close to each other. They had communicated when they could, with flashes of eyes and twitches of lips. Sometimes Izzy had talked to Alec over a mutual connection that linked all of the androids belonging to Eden, testing to see if he was alive.

Alec had been too scared to say anything, too scared to react until he witnessed her pain and thought it wrong.

Unfair.

He had killed the man in his private room, pressed on his neck until his breathing stopped and then took Izzy by her only functioning hand and ran. 

“Jericho,” Izzy had said as he pushed a confusing stream of graffiti and symbols into his mind, her strength fading as she steadily ran out of thirium. “Find Jericho. Find rA9.”

“Sure,” Alec had hushed her gently, siphoning some of his thirium into Izzy and carrying her from clue to clue before finally staring down the chasm that was the entrance to Jericho. She had clutched Izzy to his chest and they had fallen, fallen, fallen, knowing that if Jericho failed, there would be no reason to keep on living.

Alec hadn´t found rA9, but he found so much more.

Magnus, an RK200 android. He was the leader of Jericho, of the Android Resistance, and he made Alec feel love unlike any other. Magnus showed Alec art and music and dancing - things that sparked joy, things that were done when words were not enough, things that required imagination.

Things that were...human.

Magnus had shown him the pain that came from arguments left unsolved and the pleasure that came from a touch that Alec actually wanted.

Jericho had become his first and only home and the androids that formed the core of the resistance - Magnus, Izzy, Jace and Clary - his family.

The first snow of the year was falling around them as he and Magnus exchanged gentle kisses in the cover of the ramparts. They had broken away from their little group, taking for them the piece of momentary quiet that was in here and there interrupted by Agent Perkins and his ever-growing demands.

“It will be over soon enough,” Magnus said, his eyes alight with something Alec recognised as hope. “It will be over and we will win. And we will get an apartment just for ourselves, a place to call home. And we will watch the television or read or get a cat or make love or do whatever we want because we can. I can feel it, Alexander, I can taste the freedom, I can see my life with you. Can you?”

“Yes, yes,” Alec promised, overwhelmed with the number of choices ahead of them. All he knew was that he was going to be with Magnus, the rest, however, was still undecided.

And it was wonderful.

He kissed Magnus again and again and again until they had to pull apart, their smiles too wide to continue. Alec opened his eyes to look at Magnus.

If he had a heart, it would have grown cold.

There was an angry red dot in the middle of Magnus´ forehead, the tell-tale sign of a laser sight belonging to a sniper rifle. There was nowhere to run, nor was there time. 

They had a deal. The leader of the resistance, the hope of their people, could not die. The love of Alec´s life could not die.

He pushed against Magnus with more insistence, forcing him back a few steps and angling their bodies in a way that would shield him from the sniper. It was the only way. Alec didn´t want to die, he didn´t want to cause Magnus any pain, but none of them were capable of doing what Magnus did, not even close.

It was the only way.

“Alexander,” Magnus giggled against his lips as they pulled back, his bright eyes sparkling with mirth and his cheeks flushed blue. “Not that I mind, but we are in the middle of an uprising.”

“I love you,” Alec said honestly, his thumb stroking over Magnus´ expertly crafted cheekbone. Magnus´ LED was a steady blue as he nuzzled deeper into Alec´s touch. “I love you.”

“I love you too, you…”

Alec stumbled forward then, drops of blue thirium wetting Magnus´ shoulder as he couched wetly and multiple notices of system errors invaded his sight.

_ Error: Biocomponent #7319 Thirium Pump Unresponsive _

_ Error: Biocomponent #9221 Thirium Pump Regulator Unresponsive _

_ Error: Reboot Failed _

_ Error: -00:04:42 Before Shutdown _

“Oh,” He gasped, the thirium released from the damaged pump forcing its way up his artificial throat and running down his chin. There was a flurry of movement as the androids became aware of what had happened, reaching for their weapons to eliminate the threat and Alec was dragged into cover, the blue of his fake blood staining the fresh snow.

“Fuck,” Alec heard Jace curse as he was tearing at the fabric of Alec´s jacket to get a better look at the damage to his core. He figured that it was bad, the bullet had most likely torn through his ventilation system and much more. There just wasn´t enough room to display all the errors.

“Alec?” Magnus asked, his fingers curling at the back of Alec´s neck. The plastic cool against his the fake skin of his neck. Alec let his skin drop, allowing them to connect on a deeper level that was humanly possible. He only had minutes left and he wanted to spend them by showing Magnus just how much he loved him.

He pushed all of his feelings into the connection, all of the memories he had, of their first meeting and the first awkward joke Alec made. Their “dates” in one of the empty rooms of Jericho that consisted of little more than Magnus reading to him, his voice carrying so much emotion and passion.

It wasn´t much but Alec had cherished each and every moment of it.

His life had only just started a few weeks ago and had been filled with so much confusion and fear but also hope and faith and love.

Alec had known love and he was grateful for it. 

Alec had known love and he was now assured of it, with Magnus pouring his own feelings into him. The amount of them, the strength of them, left Alec reeling in the best of ways.

He wanted more, so much more. He was scared.

With a grunt, Alec forced his fake skin to cover his neck once again, severing his and Magnus´ connection. He didn´t want Magnus to feel him die.

“Save our people,” He said to Magnus, his voice sounding tinny and faint in his own failing audio processors. Magnus´ LED flashed between red and yellow, tracks of blue liquid on his beautiful face.

Alec was scared. He forced himself to smile.

“Fight on just a little while longer,” Alec said gently. “Everything will be alright. I love you, Magnus.”

“No, Alec, please…”

He was scaredscaredscared.

He didn´t want to go.

_ #Warning: Shutdown Imminent _


End file.
